ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Venk-Man!
In Venk-Man!, Peter becomes supercharged with extraordinary powers of strength and flight, but his new super powers are not without a price.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 35. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Slimer Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Sparky Mouse-Ghost Ironworks Spook Equipment Proton Electroencephalograph Particle Thrower Ecto-1 Trap Proton Pack Containment Unit Locations Firehouse Brooklyn Ironworks Plot In his laboratory, Egon ran another set of tests on Slimer using an Electroencephalograph combined with a Particle Thrower. However, Slimer was laughing. Ray peeked into the laboratory and inquired about what was going on, understanding that Slimer was a test subject for a new ghost ray, but this ray was supposed to make him itch, not tickle. Egon surmised the circuit board was missing a resistor. Ray was concerned for Slimer's health but Egon reassured him the setting wouldn't hurt him and he may have incidentally isolated a ghost's pleasure center. Ray half-joked the Ghostbusters were about trapping not entertaining ghosts. Suddenly, the trio heard some noise from across the hallway. Peter was excessively weight lifting in preparation for beach time. Peter was disconcerted with a lack of burn and loaded more weights. However, it was too many weights and Peter was flipped into the air. He landed on Egon's testing device and shattered the table it was on. As Peter got up, he was hit by a proton ray! Peter came to in his bed and was surrounded by the guys. Peter was glowing then suddenly flew and his muscles expanded greatly. Egon realized the proton ray imbued Peter with powers. Some time later, downstairs, Ray and Slimer loaded Ghost Traps into Ecto-1. Peter flew down and but the force of landing left him partially submerged. Peter struggled to regain his balance. The phone rang and Ecto-1 departed. Peter chose to fly instead but crashed into a light pole. After he fixed it, Peter took off again. They all arrived at a museum and were taken into a courtyard. The ghost strayed too close to the statues and the Ghostbusters lacked a clear shot. Peter stepped forward and it bounced right off him! Peter sneaked around and grabbed the ghost by its tail. Disregarding safety protocol, Peter placed the ghost right into an open trap and shrugged off the burn. Photographers surrounded Peter and took pictures, and the press dubbed him "Venk-Man". Winston was fed up with this media hoopla. Ray asked Slimer to keep an eye on Peter for them. Peter arrived in a superhero costume and declared he was going to be called "Venk-Man." Peter tripped on his makeshift cape and broke Janine's desk. Winston didn't buy Peter's rhetoric. Egon suggested a sidekick. Slimer appeared as "Super Spud." Peter thought about it and agreed to the proposal. They flew together on patrol. At the zoo, a Mouse-Ghost that looked like a rat terrorized elephants in their pen. The Ghostbusters were about to shoot but Venk-Man arrived and beat up the ghost. Winston got annoyed by Peter's slew of appearances on television, as was Janine whose phone was ringing off the hook, not for business, but by people trying to talk to Venk-Man. Ray jokingly remarked if the next big thing will be Venk-Man and Super-Spud action figures. This was overheard by Egon, who seriously responded that he was afraid not, as he was convinced Peter's superpowers were only temporary. Egon presented Winston, Ray and Janine with bad news, the circuit boards from his new ghost ray experiment self-destructed. Peter's super strength could evaporate at any moment. Janine was concerned that Peter was no safer than any other man and asked if Egon warned Peter about this. Egon said he already warned Peter, who was too cocky to take it seriously. Elsewhere in the city, Venk-Man and Super Spud emerged from a posh white limousine. The chauffeur apprised the duo of a haunting at the Brooklyn Ironworks. They took off but Peter couldn't fly. He eventually was able to fly. Before Slimer followed, he called up Egon. At the Ironworks, employees ran away from a giant ghost with two heads. They spotted Venk-Man and Super Spud and cheered. Venk-Man's powers waned but he still fought the ghost. Peter lost his powers and was about to fall into a vat. Slimer tried to pick him up but still struggled. Ray blasted the ghost, Winston trapped it, and Winston saved Peter and Slimer. Down in the basement, Peter burned up the costumes and apologized to everyone for being a meat head. Everyone made up and Ray suggested pizza. Peter wanted two, one for Venk-Man and one for Super Spud. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 12, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Venk-Man!" (1989). *This is a 15 minute episode. *This is the only episode of the series to have a title card with lowercase letters. *Peter jokingly refers himself as "The Incredible Hunk," a play on "The Incredible Hulk."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Venk-Man!" (1989) (DVD ts. 02:18-02:19). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "The Incredible Hunk!" *Venk-Man is a guest on an Oprah-like show titled "Okrah" and gives teen dating tips.Announcer (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Venk-Man!" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:42-09:45). Time Life Entertainment. Announcer says: "Today on Okra, teen dating tips with Venk-Man." *Venk-Man and Super Spud is similar to the duo of Superman and Krypto, a superhero with his pet as a partner. *Before the Ironworks incident, Venk-Man and Super Spud were about to go to the Waldorf Astoria, a famous New York hotel.Limousine Driver (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Venk-Man!" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:13-10:14). Time Life Entertainment. Driver says: "Waldorf Astoria, sir." References Gallery Episode Screen Caps VenkMan17.jpg VenkMan01.jpg VenkMan02.jpg VenkMan03.jpg VenkMan18.jpg VenkMan04.jpg VenkMan05.jpg VenkMan19.jpg VenkMan06.jpg VenkMan07.jpg VenkMan08.jpg VenkMan09.jpg VenkMan10.jpg VenkMan11.jpg VenkMan12.jpg VenkMan20.jpg VenkMan13.jpg VenkMan14.jpg VenkMan15.jpg VenkMan16.jpg Collages and Edits PeterExercisinginVenkManepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FrontofArtmuseuminVenkManepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VenkManinVenkManepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CitylandscapeinVenkManepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseRecroominVenkManepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode113.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode113Intsc02.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode